


Dates to Shawarma

by la12la3



Series: Morgan Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la12la3/pseuds/la12la3
Summary: After the Battle of New York, the Avengers go to shawarma to refuel and relax. But Tony seems to grow more anxious as the minutes pass. It takes a little girl with curly brown hair and a feisty redhead barging into the restaurant to make him settle down.





	Dates to Shawarma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabbeeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbeeh/gifts).



> So, this is my first fanfic in a LONG time. I love Tony as a dad and making the Avengers eat their words, so that's how this happened ;)

Shawarma was, in a word, quiet. Even the infamous Tony Stark didn’t offer more than a few quick quips before stepping out of his armor and slouching into a plastic chair.

However, while most of Avengers were silent due to battling sleep, Tony seemed restless. His leg kept bouncing and every few minutes he’d be on his phone typing furiously for a second before setting it back down.

“Not hungry, Stark?” Natasha asked with a raised brow.

The others jolted from their stupor to stare at the billionaire, taking in his anxious state and full plate with various frowns.

“Huh?” Tony startled from staring at the restaurant’s entrance. “Oh yeah, just tired, not all of us have super serum running through our veins,” he replied quickly, molding his features into the arrogant smirk they were all accustomed to.

“You sure, man? You took a beating today, are you injured?” Clint asked in a forcibly casual tone, trying to keep from spooking the man.

“I’m sure, hawkass. No need to mother hen,” Tony replied shortly.

His cutting tone made everyone settle for a few minutes before the star-spangled man with a plan couldn’t leave it alone.

“Stark, you need to report injuries. What’s wrong with you?” Steve asked with his "Captain" voice.

“Damn it! For the last time, I’m fine!” Stark replied in exasperation.

“Well then why are you—" Steve was cut off by the opening of the front door.

While the other Avengers tensed for a fight, the fight seemed to leave Tony as he quietly muttered “thank god” and jumped from his seat.

“Daddy!” A young girl, no older than 4, with curly brown hair, intelligent blue eyes, and a smattering of freckles exclaimed as she sped into Tony’s waiting arms. 

Tony seemed to cling to the child desperately. 

“Oh, baby girl,” Tony said as he dove his head down to kiss her cheek, without separating himself.

Tony finally pulled away to look her over from arms length.  
“Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Where’s mommy?”

“Right here, Dad,” the redhead stated, standing a few feet away and watching the reunion with a smile.

With a practiced move, Tony picked up the girl, shifted her onto his hip, and moved forward to embrace the redhead that had followed into the restaurant.

“Pep,” Tony sighed as the woman clung to him and the child.

“Are you guys ok?” Tony asked into her hair.

“Are WE ok, Tony? Yes, we’re fine. You though, I watched you go, and then you were falling, and I missed the call,” Pepper choked off at the last word, dissolving into broken sobs while she buried her face into Tony’s shoulder.

“Shh, honey. It’s ok, I’m right here,” Tony soothed as he rocked their huddle gently.

“What were you thinking?!” Pepper cried into his neck.

“I was thinking that my girls were within the blast radius and I wasn’t gonna let anything happen to you two,” Tony replied gently.

“Mommy, why are you crying?” The child asked curiously.

“Mommy’s ok, Morgan. She’s just a little overwhelmed,” Tony consoled the girl.

Pepper leaned back and fussed with her face, wiping away the tears with her perfectly manicured fingers.

“I’m okay, baby,” she told Morgan with a brave smile.

“Come here,” Tony whispered as he pulled her in for a long kiss.

“Ewwww, daddy stop,” Morgan yelled playfully.

“Oh, you feeling left out, sweetheart?” Tony replied playfully as he dove in to plant kisses all over her face.

Morgan squirmed and giggled, “no no no, stop it, daddy.”

Pepper smiled as she leaned her head against Tony’s other shoulder before she tilted slightly and started at seeing the other Avengers, whose presence had evidently been forgotten in the midst of the emotional reunion.

Coughing slightly, Pepper got Tony’s attention before nodding towards the group.

Tony turned to face the Avengers, whose faces were a comedic mix of confusion, disbelief, and awe. 

“Okay, so we have Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Thor, Captain Rogers, and Dr. Banner,“ Tony said as he pointed to each member and they all waved awkwardly in an introduction. “Avengers, this is Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries who also happens to be my wife. And this is—” Tony was cut off by Morgan’s hand covering his mouth. 

Ignoring Tony’s raised brow, Morgan turned towards the Avengers with a true Stark smile. “I’m Morgan Stark, pleasure to meet you!”

It was unfair how quickly the Avengers found themselves charmed. 

Morgan squealed as Tony pretended to maul the hand on his mouth.

“No daddy, don’t eat me!” She screamed as she giggled.

“But you’re so tasty!” Tony replied playfully as he lifted her to “bite” her stomach.  
“Mommy, save me!” Morgan screamed. 

Pepper spurred to tickle Tony’s sides, and the Avengers watched in amusement as the man doubled over in laughter, still holding tight to Morgan.

“Unfair,” Tony gasped as he caught his breath. “I’ve been betrayed!” 

“Poor baby,” Pepper said sarcastically before catching his mouth in a short kiss. 

When Tony’s eyes remained closed for a second after their lips parted, Pepper grabbed his hand and guided him back to his seat where Morgan shifted to sit on his lap.

“Sit, you’re exhausted. And why have you not eaten?” Pepper chastised as she thanked Thor for pulling up a seat.

“It is no hardship,” Thor assured her before going back to his seat. 

“I’ve eaten!” Tony protested weakly.

“Eat,” Pepper and Morgan commanded at the same time.

“See what I have to deal with?” Tony dramatically sighed at the rest of the Avengers, before laughing when both the girls smacked his shoulders. “Okay, okay. Food got it.”

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Pepper,” Natasha broke the silence.

“Good to see you too, Natalie,” Pepper replied with a smile, but made sure the name showed that Natasha wasn’t fully forgiven yet.

Natasha nodded in acceptance of this response. 

“Where’s Happy?” Tony asked suddenly.

“In the car,” Pepper responded.

“Hey, J, tell Happy to get in here,” Tony said to the armor behind him.

“Yes, sir,” the armor stated before walking out.

“Dude, that thing works without you in it?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, Jarvis is fully integrated with the armor,” Tony replied with a shrug. 

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Steve asked, watching the armor exit the restaurant with suspicion. 

“Jarvis would never hurt us,” Morgan piped up defensively, giving Steve an impressive glare.

“You heard the girl,” Tony replied with a smirk before diving back into his food. 

Moments later, the armor entered with Happy in tow. Tony stood to greet him with a firm hug.  
“Thank you for keeping them safe,” Tony said solemnly as he pulled away.

“Always, boss,” Happy replied before turning to grab his own chair.

“Have you guys eaten?” Tony asked, suddenly realizing he hadn’t asked.

“Yes, we’re good,” Pepper replied with a pointed look at Tony’s unfinished food.

“Yep, eat. Understood,” Tony said as he sat back down. 

“Daddy, where’s Mr. Hulk?” Morgan asked as he sat down. 

“Dr. Banner is sometimes Mr. Hulk,” Tony said with a smile at the doctor.

Morgan leaned in to whisper in her dad’s ear, the words unheard but a soft smile formed on Tony’s face as he replied, “Of course, sweetheart.”

Morgan wiggled off her dad’s lap and walked over to Bruce, flinging her arms around him in a hug. 

Bruce froze for a moment before gently returning the hug.

With her arms still around Bruce’s shoulders, Morgan said, “Thank you for catching my daddy.”

Bruce smiled unexpectedly and his eyes teared up a bit, never expecting to have a child thank the Hulk. Morgan went back to sit on Tony’s lap, leaving a shocked Bruce behind. 

“Are you Black Widow?” Morgan asked Natasha as she got settled.

“Yes, I am,” Natasha replied evenly.

“You’re my favorite! Sorry Mr. Hulk, but girl power is important,” Morgan said seriously to Bruce. 

“No offense taken,” Bruce replied with a small smile.

“I helped Daddy design your floor! I made sure he added purple!” Morgan stated excitedly to the stunned Avenger.

“My floor?” Natasha turned an eyebrow to Tony, who was sheepishly avoiding eye contact.

“Of course! Daddy said you guys don’t have a real home, and everyone deserves a place to call their own. You all have floors at the tower. That way, you’re all close together so Daddy can protect you better. He likes to protect people,” Morgan finished solemnly.

Tony coughed uncomfortably. “Um, yes so I suppose the cat’s out of the bag. You guys have places at the tower if you need someplace to stay. It’s relatively unscathed outside of the penthouse.”

“Thank you, Tony. That means a lot,” Steve replied earnestly. 

Tony just shrugged and looked down at his plate, leaning into Pepper’s touch as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck.  
Seeing Tony’s blinks slowing, Pepper stated, “I think it’s superhero bedtime. We brought the limo so we can give you guys a ride back to the tower.”

At the nods of assent, Tony stood and stumbled a bit, before Happy steadied him. 

“Here, honey,” Pepper said gently as she shifted Morgan onto her own hip and let Tony curl his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder for a moment. “Yeah, definitely bedtime.”

Tony grunted an affirmative. 

“Come on, Iron Man. Let’s go home,” Pepper disentangled herself but kept an arm around Tony’s waist to help him to the car.

“Jarvis, send the armor home,” Tony stated before walking out of the restaurant, the Avengers in tow. 

All exhausted, the Avengers slumped into the limo, while the small family took the back corner. Morgan scooted up to talk to Natasha about her love for spiders, while Tony pulled Pepper onto his lap, resting his head on her shoulder and keeping his arms securely around her waist. It took Tony mere seconds before he was out cold.

Steve watched as Pepper smiled intimately at Tony’s slumped form, brushing his hair back and rubbing her hand in soothing circles on his back. Natasha talked quietly with the youngest Stark, both enthralled by the girl’s enthusiasm and wanting to give the couple a few moments of peace together. 

Even that very morning, Steve would’ve been shocked if someone told him that Tony was a father and husband. However, seeing him slip so seamlessly into the role made Steve reevaluate his initial impression of the man. He needed to give Tony an apology. 

But, taking in the small couple, Clint resting his head on Thor’s muscular arm, and Natasha smiling openly to the small child, Steve gained some hope. For the first time since the initiative started, Steve started to think that maybe this team would actually work.


End file.
